YUGION NS YUKIS FATE
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Jaden revaled...


Yugioh NS 2

Turn 6. HAPPY UNHAPPY BIRTHDAY HERA!

''Your dreams..'' the voice of Rose spoke out inside the head of Hera. Just a voice with no sign of her around. Hera's eyes compeltly clossed. ''Your fear''it continued becoming a bit quiter and darker. ''Everything will now be seen to me along with your secrets'' it spoke a silent sentence before it was replaced with a heavenly humming. Sending a peacefull feeling through out the body of Hera. A humming he did not exactly remember but somewhere deep down inside him it was familiar. A symbol of a place he use to be. Even though he knew he could not speak or move. He felt a single tear running down his cheek a visable reminder he was still in that area but his mind elsewhere.

A heavenly aroma filled the room quickly. The smell of flowers. A mixture of roses and eyes trickled as he felt them slowwly opening. Being blinded by an emense shinning light above him. ''Where am i..''Hera asked trying to focous his eyes. Suddenly next to him two figures aproached there smiles the only full visable thing. A male and female smiling down at him. There eyes full of peace and a genuine happyness reflecting off them. Her dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She had hazel eyes. Being overcome by emotion more and more small tears began to trickle down his face.

''Mom...''Hera replied slowwly sitting up. Just seconds in a dark alley and now returned back to his bedroom. Was it all a dream? ''he asked himself. ''You had a nightmare''Alexis spoke in a calm tone wipping the tears of Hera's eyes with his index finger. ''You are safe''she assured her son. ''You are strong'' ''As strong as your father''she replied turning her attention across from her. Goosebumps filled Heras eyes. The identy of the second person reflecting off the eyes of his mother. Overcome with emotion he could not get himself to turn and look to face the figure. Shaking from head to toe. He urged. Wanted to look. ''Yes he is''the voice of a adult man spoke.

His brown eyes were positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. His dark brown. in a spikey style. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words [Kaibia Corp] written on the front in brown text. His eyes had look of confidence in them but at the same time pride. Hera looked into the eyes of this man. Forgotten memories of him hitting him as if he was watching a movie just now and these were characters he already knew. ''Hera it is time to wake up''the man replied . ''There is something i wanna give you''he replied reaching into his gray jeans. ''Now..?''Alexis questioned. ''What better time than now it is his birthday''Jaden replied puling out a box shapped item wrapped in brown wrapping paper.

Hera eyes motioned to the box. Seeing the design of super heroes on the wrapping paper. ''Jaden cant it wait?''Alexis replied folding her arms. ''Its okay mom''Hera replied sitting up completly and clutching the box still looking at it. All this still not completly feeling a hundred percent real to him. Looking up he saw the anxious eyes of Jaden. Knowing he was waiting for Hera to open it. Slowwly Hera tore a corner off the box. Pulling it and revealing a solid black deck box. With the reveal a smile appeared on the face of Jaden. A proud smile of excitement. Feeling excitement taking over Hera. Hera quickly snapped open the top of the deck box revealing a deck of cards.

The top card being Avenger Hero Freedom. ''These are cards i made specaily for you son so that you can follow in my footsteps''Jaden replied looking down at his sons reaction to the gift. ''I want you to follow in my footsteps and discover my second passion''Jaden continued. Alexis smiled looking at her two boys. Slowwly Hera skimmed through every card reading them out. [Avenger Hero Tech] [Shield Of Justice] each card he read bringing him back to the past duels with the people of Duel Academy. ''And one day son i hope we can duel'' ''My Elemental Heroes vs your Avenger Heroes''Jaden said. ''Happy Birthday Hera''both Jaden and Alexis replied at the same time.

Alexis, Hera and Jaden sat at the table. Across from them numerous plates of breakfeast. Sausages. Eggs, toast, pancakes. Jaden reached over grabbing three huge pancakes and placing them on his plate. Grabbing the bottle of syrup and squezing the top. Unleashing a river of syrup on the top of them. ''Mannors of a prince''Alexis remarked. ''So how did the metting go dear?''Alexis asked. Hera looked at his dad. His cheeks massive as he looked up to respond to Alexis question. ''Fine...''he muffled his mouth full of food. ''Charming''Alexis replied turning her attention to Hera. ''Hera after school you are to come right back here for your party''Alexis remarked. Standing up and picking the empty plates up.

Not responding. Hera was still lost in his own head. Trying to make since of everything that was accuring. Disputing what was real and what was a dream. The face of Candice continuasly echoing in his head. ''Hera..''the voice of Alexis repeated breaking Hera's concentration. ''Yes mom..''he quickly reponded. ''Your birthday party will be after school i expect you to not be late''she replied in a cheery tone. ''Schoo..l''Hera replied to himself. He had not heard that in the longest time. Puzzled and confused he looked around the table seeing the wondering faces of both his parents looking back at him. Watching him. ''RIGHT SCHOOL I LOVE SCHOOL!''he instatly shouted returning to the food on his plate.

''Yes mam''Hera quickly. Behind him the sound of a loud horn appearing. ''There's the buss''Alexis replied standing up with the empty plates in her hands. ''Buss..''Hera replied puzzld. ''School dear''Alexis replied walking into the kitchen. ''Right...''Hera replied quickly leaping up and grabbing a red back pack strapped on the chair next to him. ''I got the posistion as head of Industrial Ilussions and make a succesfull type up with the new school year for the return of Duel Academy''Jaden spoke out. ''Alexis its coming back''he said his voice filled with pride. ''Duel Academy...''Hera replied quietly to himself. ''Hera i hope when it returns in the summer you will think of joining the dorm just as i did''Jaden replied quickly returning to the food on his plate.

''I will be taking full responcibility of returning Duel Academy to the way it was when we were teens''Jaden continued slowwly cutting his eggs not looking up. ''Duel Academy''Alexis replied with a peacefull sigh reminding her of alll the good times. Her and Jadens first duel. The friends they made but also the dark times that helped form there unbreakble bond through out the years. Hera looked at Alexis he could see the worry in her eyes but could not understand why. While Jaden wore a diffrent face. A look of excitement. ''You need not to worry because the shadows are gone''Jaden said stabbing a single piece of sausage with the point of his fork and raising it to his mouth.

In Heras head the images of Leein. Markes and Deven appearing. ''I wish they were''Hera said to himself saddly. In seconds there images being replaced by Gloria, John and Domax. Once again the sound of the buss horn filled the quiet house breaking Hera's thoughts imedialty. ''You will make friends''Jaden said. Hera looking up to see his dad looking at him. ''You will face trials heck you might even meet your soulmate but as long as your heart is always in the game'' ''We will always be proud of you''Jaden said looking back at Alexis then back at Hera. ''Your a Yuki remember that''Jaden ended.

Looking back to his dad still siting there eating. Number of emotions taking over him at that moment he found himself without a chance to respond wrapping both his arms around him. Thrown off by this Jaden placed his arms around Hera. ''I love you dad''Hera replied. ''I love you too son''Jaden quickly replied swallowing all the food in his mouth. For a third time the horn echoed through the house as Hera grabbed running to the door. Outside it was cold. Feelings of winter with snow on the ground. He looked forward seeing the large yellow buss in front of him. Sounds of kids chattring flutering from inside it. ''Here we go''Hera said to himself pausing before walking towards it.

Hera walked down the street with each thing he saw around the town more memories of something from his past would return. {Mom said be back by tonight}Hera thought to himself looking at his watch. [5;30] {None of this makes since like what am i doing here?}Hera asked himself. Again the images of Domax and Gloria appeared in the head of Hera causing a shiver to run up his spine. A reminder that there was always that nightmare but was it a nightmare or was all this a dream. No matter how much Hera would remember about his friends he could not figure that one burning questions answer. ''We will always be proud of you ''Jadens sentence from earlier echoing in Hera's head.

''You lost so hand it over''a voice demanded in a angry tone coming from an alley. He was masive. His hair cut short. On the ground below him a small kid the size of Hera. Around his eyes odd large glasses. ''Please Reice dont''he pleaded trying to get to his feet. ''I dont have time for babies''the bully replied grabbing the kid up by the collar and liftting him with ease. Appearing at the scene Hera stood looking on. A feeling of pitty taking over him seeing the small size of the victim. ''You dont understand it was my brothers favorite card''the small boy pleaded again quickly gasping for air. ''Boy or i can hurt you thats a choice too''Reid replied tightening his grip. ''Thats enough''the voice of Hera spoke out from behind Reice.

''Another insect''Reice replied turning around with the kid still in his hand. ''Put him down''Hera demanded. ''What are you a hero or something?''Reice scoufed towards Hera. ''My name is Hera...Hera Yuki''Hera replied proudly. ''Yuki...wait the son of Jaden Yuki''Reice replied slowwly putting the small boy down. Both Reice and the victims eyes looked at Hera. ''Thats right''Hera replied confidently. Something about saying this made Hera more confident then he had ever been in his entire life. A feeling of unstopable power taking over him. ''Dont be a hero kid''Reice warned Hera. Now turning his full attention to Hera. His massive build now tower over Hera.

''My old man use to tell me stories of how great your old man was'' ''Saving the old Duel Academy so many times but as i said they were stories''Reice teased. ''So is it true your a duelist now too?''Reice asked. Not responding Hera just wore a confident smile looking right through Reice. Not being shook by his muscles or tone of voice. Unkowing to Reice below him the small kid had crawled away from the scene now standing feet away from both Hera and Reice. ''Actually i started today''Hera replied noticing this. ''Wanna be the first''Hera asked reaching in his pocket. ''Oh please...''Reice replied arrogantly seeing Hera holding the deck given to him by his dad.

''Just because your dad is a big shot in Industial Illusions does not mean your specail''Reiece angrly responded viciously slamming a deck of cards in his solid steel duel disk. ''I am the champion around this town''Reice boasted. ''For now''Hera replied. In front of them a cold win passed them. Above them the sky began to grow dark. Reice looked at his opening hand a crooked smile appearing on his face. ''Boy...you are gonna get recked''he said looking at each card in his hand. ''LETS BEGGIN!''Reice screamed quickly drawing a card. ''Time for some pain''he said throwing the card with the other five in his hand. ''I activate Meteor Of Destructionn''Reice replied.

Above them in the sky a burning circle appeared. Around it bright orange flames. ''This card will burn you for a thousand lifepoints''Reice replied pointing up at the sky. ''This is gonna hurt''Hera replied bracing himself for the impact of the card. Raining down on Hera the meteor struck him dropping his life points by a thousand points. ''Is that all''Hera replied brushing it off. ''Your gonna have to try alot harder...'' before Hera could finish his sentence a purple energy shot out from the feet of Hera as he let out a painfull scream. ''What...''Reice replied seeing the purple energy slowwly consume the body of Hera. Starting with his legs it ran up his entire body.

''What the hell''Reice replied seeing the face of Hera visably morphing in front of his eyes. ''You...hurt...my ...Hera...''a dark voice replied from the mouth of Hera. Fangs appearing from the mouth of Hera. Feeling uncontrollabe anger flowing threw his body but not understand why. Only one thought continuing to echo in his head. ''Kill...Killl...Punish kill''Hera began to repeat. Similiar to Yubel this demon form had long diffrent collor hair. But the face of Hera morphed into the shape of a dog. Violently hissing at Reice. The more time that passed the more changes appeared on the body of Hera. Wanting to run away but he felt himself frozen by an unseen force.

Pitch black furr grew on Hera's arms, legs,and face. His eyes turning green into a rubby blood red with a piercing glow in them. His ears growing a few inches more and becoming sharp and pointy. ''Im sory''Reice whimped feeling fear take over him. ''You hurt Hera!''Hera violently screamed. Suddenly getting down on all fours like a dog. Violently snapping at Reice. ''HERA!''the voice of Jaden screamed out running behind Hera. ''STOP!'' ''SON!''Jaden pleaded standing in front of Hera. Looking into the monsterous eyes of his son. His eyes diffrent collor eyes. One Red. One Blue. ''Yubel is this you?''Jaden asked. ''Of course not''Yubel answered appearing next to Jaden only visable to Hera and Jaden. ''This demon its on another level beyond mine''Yubel replied a look of worry in her eyes. ''YOU HURT HERA!''Hera screamed suddenly leaping into the air above both Jaden and Yubel.

''HERA!''Jaden screamed turning to stop him but it was to late. Jadens eyes widdened in horror at the site in front of him. Yubel eyes mirrored Jadens as for the first time a look of genuine sadness and a sick feeling took over her. ''Hera no...''Jaden replied behind him the sound of police sirrens echoing. Hera returned to normal standing in horror blood dripping of his hands as he looked down his eyes also a gaze of horror. ''What did i do...''Hera asked himself. Below his feet a puddle of blood. ''I am a monster''Hera replied looking at his hands the blood of Reice on them.

 **Turn 7. Birth Of The Darkborns**

His heart beating fast, John stood staring at Naro in front of them. Directly behind Naro the unconsious bodies of both Quinn and Candice. Duel disk set on. He awaited for a responce from Naro but instead only got silence. ''If you have not noticed yet kid i am taking over the Necro -Gate Fusion plan i refuse to let a kid control my destiny''John remarked a confident gleam in his eye. Naro didnt utter a single word but instead scoofed at the statement by John still smiling breaking the barrier that was Johns confidence. ''DO YOU HEAR ME!''John screamed enraged. Raising his fist at Naro.

From his open palm a black ora beggan to wonder around the darkness causing a cold chill to pass John. Evilvy Naro laughed with his laugh a blast of strong wind passed forcing John to fight the wind back. ''Your confidence intrigues me but how will it hold up in the shadows?''Naro asked his voice becoming corrupted. Along with it his appearance differing. His eyes turning purple with a hollow eary glow. Similiar to the eyes Leein would posses in his Phantom Force Form. From below the feet of Naro the cold fog emerged streaming up his body. ''There were two more but there is only one true Reaper allow me to offer you the chance to be my first vitctim''Naro replied with the end of his sentence the fog shotting up spiking his hair up.

Every carefull step. John pushed his feet forward trying to get a straight and balanced stance. Finding himself fighting the wind itself. ''Ill start''John replied drawing five cards from the disk and adding them to his hand. ''I will illuiminate this world with the beauty that your world knows all to we'll but within my dark galaxy''Naro remaked. Oddly enough Naros duel disk was empty with no cards inserted. Noticing this John began to chuckle to himself but just as he did. The fog shot up filling the empty whole and manefesting a single card. Then another. And another. Until an entire deck of cards appeared inside the disk. ''Ahhh my beasts its been to long''Naro replied placing his hand on the deck.

{That energy its the same as Leein and Deven}John thought to himself taking everything at a slow carefull pase. Not wanting to show it but deep down he knew he was in a dangerous battle but each time he thought about it. He would look up seeing the unconious face of Candice in front of him for whatever reason making him want to fight back. ''You care about her''Naro notted catching John looking at Candice for that brief second. ''That makes you weak''Naro remarked. ''THE LAST THING I AM IS WEAK!''John screamed a burst of energy shotting out from him striking Naro pushing his head back. Laughing Naro quickly motioned his head up a dangerous dark smile on his face.

''I draw''John said quickly drawing a card. ''I activate Preparations Of Rite'' ''With this i can add Black Luster Soldier-Super Solider and Super Solider Orgin''John explianed. ''Next i activate One For One''Jake replied looking at the cards in his hand. ''I send Djinn Presider Of Rituals then i can send my Ritual Raven to the graveyard from my deck''John explained. ''Next i activate CHAOS FORM!'' Jake shouted. ''I banish Ritual Raven and Presider via there effects they now become the required monsters for this ritual summon''John finished. With the end of his sentence a flash of light emerged. A silhoute of a armored warrior appeared in front of Jake. Blue and gold armor from head to toe. Its face a light blue. In its left hand a sword. Right hand a silver shield.

'' I will show no mercy''John replied looking back at his hand. ''I activate Black Luster Ritual sending this level eight monster from my hand to the graveyard and now i can specail summon the original Black Luster Solider''John explained. Mirroring Super Soldier. A second solider appeared from the sky. Placed around his chest a long golden sword. Long strands of red hair piercing out from the solider's blue helmet. His eyes clossed as his landed in front of John. John looked at both Black Luster Soldier and Super Solider both standing ready for the unknowing dangerous war in front of them. ''I set this card and end''John replied setting a card from his hand into the disk.

''Gorgeous...''Naro spoke to himself slowwly drawing the top card of his deck. ''Beautifull''he continued his hollow eyes looking at John. ''Stunning these are the words you humans use to express the beauty of your female race expresing there traits and praising them. ''Now i will use those same traits you humans adore and awaken the most dangerous demons in duel monsters'' ''Prepare yourself you are now claimed by the Darkborns''Naro replied this sentence causing a cold feeling to consume Johns body in seconds. A cold fog now took over the room. Hardly anything could be seen.

From inside the fog the dark laughter of Naro could be heard. ''Since you control a monster and i do not i can specail summon Darkborn Alchemist''Naro's voice explained. Slowwly the fog fatted revealing to John a small slinder figure standing in front of Naro. Its entire body masked by a dark black cloak with the only noticable feature its morbid screaming face. ''This card represents you a pawn that will always serve the Darkborns no matter how much he fights this cards very soul belongs to them''Naro stated. ''Via its effect i add my DarkBorn Fusion-Anthem To The Underworld''Naro expalined from inside his deck a single card pooped out. ''Next i activate the spell card Phantom Hellbound by sending my Alchemist i can now specail summon two Phantom tokens equal to the tributed monsters level''Naro explained.

Alchemist let out a horryfying scream as his body split into two parts. John watched in horror as his body seperated then formed into two single white circle. ''How could you do that to your own monster?''John asked horrified. ''As i stated he is just a pawn''Naro quickly answered. ''I activate DarkBorn Fusion- Anthem Of The Underworld''Naro stated placing the added card into the disk. A single purple orb emerged from the ground absoribing one of the tokens along with the spell card itself. ''I can now fusion summon one Phantom Token and the spell card itself using it as fusion material for this Gorgeous soul sealer''Naro proclaimed.

A dark humming errupted from the field as the orb created a slender figure in front of Naro. ''I FUSION SUMMON DARKBORN- SYREENE THE SIREENE!''Naro screamed. Dark blue hair. A ghost white body. Its eyes alluring and ocean blue. A female fish like lady sat on the field peerched in front of Naro smiling at John. Her look and beauty the last farthest thing from a demon but something about it seemed dangerous to John. In both her hands she clutched a silver harp which she peacefully played. ''I activate Syreene effect to send the last token and place one Darkborn counter on Black Luster Soldier''Naro stated. Syreene smiled at John again playing the harp as a peacefull mellody filled the area.

Black Lusters body shook as he dropped his sword and fell to a single knee. ''Next i activate DarkBorn Fusion - Corrputped Alliance''Naro stated placing a second card from his hand into the disk. ''With this card i can Fusion summon one DarkBorn monster using any monster with a Darkborn counter and this spell card itself''Naro explained. ''Not again...''John said to himself watching as Naros spell card shot out three silver chains that struck and went right through the shoulder blades of Black Luster Solider. ''NOOO!''John screamed watching as Black Luster Soldier let out a pain full scream before being hurled towards Naro.

''I FUSE BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER AND DARKFUSION-CORRUPTED ALLIANCE!''Naro annoucned. A second purple orb appeared consuming both Black Luster Solider and the face up spell card. Sinking them both into the ground below. ''I FUSION SUMMON THE BEAUTIFULL TREACHERUS PREADATOR DARKBEAST-BEAST MASTER''Naro shouted. Pink hair. Forest green eyes. On her head she wore a small cloak with what looked to be raccon ears on the top. On her legs and arms tribal tatoos. On her arm a own pearched with the same tribal tatto on its chest. Exactly like Syreene this monster didnt look like a demon at all but more like a teenage girl.

Her right hand she had a tiggers pawn with a brown glove on her left hand. Syreene and Beast Master giggled at eachother looking at John. ''They like you''Naro remarked cruely. ''STOP PLAYING GAMES!''John screamed becoming annoyed by the games Naro was playing. This style of play. John never seen it before and each card Naro played the more dangerous it would seem. Wanting to keep control but deep down he knew he was loossing it. ''I am just enjoying my first hunt''Naro teased. That sentence echoing in the head of John hearing the same word from both Leein and Deven. ''Reapers hunt''John said moving his attention to the Phantom Force still at the feet of Naro.

''I attack Black Luster Solider- Supreame Solider''Naro stated pointing at John. ''Dark Beast-Beast master GO!''Naro demanded. With this sentence a horryfying site accured. Fangs appeared from the giggling smile of Beast Master. Her forest green eyes transforming into the eyes of a killer cobra as the owl violently hissed at John. ''What the hell''John replied to himself watching as Beast Master pounced at Black Luster Solider ''Syreene second effect now activates when battling a Darkborn or Darkbeast monster all my opponents monster lose 1000 attack points''Naro explained. Syreene let out a hellish scream echoing and striking Black Luster Soldier causing him to drop his sword.

''GO TRAP CARD SHIELD OF SOLDIER!''John shouted. Within seconds the set trap card on Johns field appeared along with it a silver shield appeared in the hands of Black Luster Soldier blocking off Beast Masters attack and throwing her back. ''With this card Bls first switches to defence mode but then it gains 1000 defence until the end of this turn''John explained. ''Since your Darkbeast only has two thousand three hundred attack points you take one thousand three hundred damage''John explained. Slowwly Naros lifepoints drained but still he wore a sadistic smile on his face. ''Pain just feeds me and my monsters''Naro replied. Suddenly the owl on Beast Master leaped onto Naro quickly absorbing all the damage he just took and increasing DarkBeast-Beast Master's attack points.

''What...''John replied confused. ''Its my Beast Masters effect when ever i take damage she gains attack equal to that amount''Naro explained. ''I set a card and my turn is finished''Naro replied. Again John looked over to Candice as if he needed a reason to continue the fight. ''I am now going to open the gateway to Chaos''John said. ''I activate Monster Reborn to specail summon back Black Luster Soldier''John proclaimed. Inside a blinding white light Black Luster Soldier appeared standing next to the crouched Supreame Soldier. On the ground black smoke appearing opening a hole in the ground. ''Your Darkborn Fusion has nothing on my SACRED FUSION!''John Shouted. ''I activate Polymerization to fuse both my soldiers and FUSION SUMMON LUSTER SOLIDER PRELUDE TO CHAOS!''John shouted. Pitch black armor peeked out from the ground. As a solider of massive build rose from the whole In his hand two massive swords with skulls on the handle.

Black Luster Solider clutched its sword tightly as it readyed for battle. For a third time John looked over to Candice. {This ones for you}John thought clutching his fist. ''Black Luster Solider attack Darkborn-Syreene The Sirrene but before i banish the Black Luster Soldier from my graveyard and now this turn it cannot be effected by my opponents monster effect''John explained. ''Syreene effects wont work''Naro notted. Around Black Luster Soldier a yellow energy lined around its body. . Black Luster Solider pointed its sword at Syreen readying to attack waiting for a final order from John.

''GO! ''SACRED ASSUALT''John deamanded. Black Luster Soldier though himself into the air flipping the blade of the sword up right going straight down at Syreene. ''GO TRAP CARD!''Naro interupted. ''Phantom Gateway'' John replied reading the card. With the activation of the card a white fog emerged on the field making both DarkbBorn- Syreene and Beast Master to vanish. Without John being allowed to respond to what was happening Black Luster Soldier struck Naro directly throwing his body back. ''A dirrect attack..?''John replied puzzled. With the finish of the attack both Naros monster returned in front of him unpahsed by the attack.

Perplexed and confused John stood there confused trying to peace together everything that just happned. Going through every move. Every card in his head. ''Phantom Gateway...''he repeated to himself. ''This card activates when i am attack with this card i can make one attack a direct attack''the voice of Naro explained as he slowwly stood up. His bottom half of his body being consumed by the Phantom Force leaving only his upperhalf. ''I am now permited to draw card''Naro notted. ''But also ...''Naro paused. Once again the owl on Beast Master appeared on the arm of Naro absorbing all the damage Naro just took and once again increasing the attack of Beast Master.

''Five Thousand...four hundred...''John replied in shock not believing the now attack points of Beast Master. ''I end...''John replied seeing no other move in his hand. ''Its my turn''Naro replied drawing a card. ''I activate the third and final DarkBorn Fusion''Naro replied. ''DARK FUSION- DANCE OF CARNAGE!'' ''I can now send this Fusion spell card and one Darkborn monster from my hand and instantly fusion summon this''Naro explained. For a third time the same purple orb appeared consuming the face up card along with a random card from Naros deck. ''Introducing the stunning...DARKBORN-DARK KNIGHT!''Naro shouted. Pitch black armor. Ocean blue eyes. Her hair blonde resembling a morning sun. She looked at John with a peacefull pleasant smile on her face.

''With this card effect when she summoned you take six hundred lifepoints''Naro explained. Out of nowhere a sharp pain struck John in the chest causing him to fall to a single knee. Feeling like he was struck by an invisable arrow. Three Darkborns stood in front of Naro. Creating a dark line. All pleasantly smiling at John but deep down John could see there true appearances. Whenever they attacked there true form would take form. Masked by the beauty and alluring personalities of the female traits all the sentences by Naro finally making perfect sense to him. Now for the first time understand how dangerous this small child trully was. ''I activate Dark Fusion to fuse Dark Knight, Syreeen and Beast Master all together''Naro proclaimed. Giggling all three of the Darkborns slowwly sinked into the ground.

Three apparations flown onto the field. Spinning around Naro. Johns eyes focoused on the tall female now standing in front of Naro. Her ears in the shape of wolf long and pointy along with her tail. Her hair long and dark brown. Wearing a long white gown that went down to her ribcage where the rest of her body was hollow and white. Similair to the other Darkborn monster she wore an alluring greeting smile. ''John this is your maker DarkBorn- Kayleene The Phantasma''Naro replied introducing John to the new monster. ''She can attack for each fusion monster used for her fusion summoning and she gains 200 for each DarkBorn Fusion spell in my graveyard''Naro explained. Her attack points raing to four thousand in seconds.

Unstanding at last the danger of this duel. John stood quiet as if accepting the loss. ''KAYLEEN ATTACK!''Naro demanded. A horrying shriek shot out from the mouth of Kayleene. As her face morphed into a morbid horryfing look of pain. She screamed leaping at Black Luster Solider. ''I banish Shield Of Soldier''banishing it to prevent my Black Luster Soldier from being destroyed this turn. Kayleeene shot straight threw the body of Black Luster Soldier causing it to scream in pain. Then it circled around and went through his body again. And finally a third time each time causing a sharp pain to stirke John. Each worse than the next.

John weakly stood in front of Naro. Breathing hard. ''I will set the last two cards in my hand''Naro replied. ''Prosistent for no reason''he remarked. ''I...will...not...lose''John said slowwly fighting for his posture trying to stay balanced. Legs shaking he quickly drew a card from his deck. ''I activate Fuffilment Of The Contract letting me pay eight hundred lifepoints and specail summoning Sacred Solider''John replied weakly. Once again Supreame Soldier stood up drawing its sword. ''I activate United We Stand''John said activating the very last card in his hand. ''Now Black Luster Solider - Sacred Solidier will gain sixteen hundred attack points making it four thousand six hundred''John explained.

''ATTACK!''John screamed. Sacred Soldier charged at Kayleene jumping into the air with its sword in both its hands. ''GO TRAP CARD CALL OF THE HAUNTED!''Naro interupted. ''I specail summon DarkBorn-Dark Beast back''Naro stated. ''Now my second trap card BARK OF DARK RULER!''Naro shouted. ''I pay nine hundred lifepoints leaving me at a mere hundred just enough to seal your soul''Naro explained. While his life drained his entire top half of his body was consumed by the fog leaving only his right eye to stare back at John. ''NOW EVERYMONSTER YOU CONTROL LOSSES 900 ATTACK POINTS''Naro explained. John watched as Kayleene ran straight through the chest of Supreame Solider riping its body in two right in front of John.

''NO!''John screamed. Within seconds Supreame Soldier exploded throwing Johns body back. No cards in his hand. No set cards on the field. Just the last loyal Black Luster Soldier- Prelude To Chaos standing front in center ready to defend him. ''Look at you...''Naros voice beggan to speak. ''You can barley catch your breath and im just starting to have fun''Naro replied evily. This sentence causing feeling of dread and defeat to consume John. Knowing his end was just seconds away. Once again the owl appeared on the arm of Naro absorbing the nine hundred damage from his trap card increasing Beast Master attack again. ''I draw''Naro replied.

John kept his eyes narrowed. Awaiting for the final strike. Readying for the pain. Naro stood there his single eye piercing at John. ''I activate the final spell card you will ever see''Naro stated. ''Darkborn Necro Pulse Charge'' ''I can equip this to a DarkBorn monster i control and switch control of that monster to you''Naro explained. ''What...?''John replied puzzled. Beast Master vanished then appeared next to John laughing with her apperance. ''The equiped monsters atk is cut in half and now Kayleene gains attack points equal to that lost attack points making her attack points five thousand three hundred''Naro explained. [With fifteen hundred lifepoints i can survive at least one of these attacks]John thought to himself.

''No there is no HOPE!''Naro interupted Johns thought. ''I enter battle phase and activate the final effect of Kayleeene i can now target Kayleene and now every single face-up monster you control must attack Kayleeene''Naro explained. ''WHAT!''John screamed. Unable to respond. Black Luster Soldier charged at Kayleene before being torn in half again. ''And now the final''Naro replied looking over to Beast Master licking his chops. ''BEAST MASTER ATTACK KAYLEENE!''Naro demanded. A loud heartbeat echoed in the head of John. Followed by a sharp pain running though his body. Slowwly his life-points dropped to zero as everything around moved slowwly.

He felt himself falling in his head but in reality he was standing straight up. His eyes focoused on in front of him. Watching as Naros body began to slowwly appear again starting with his young face. Followed by his small body. Unknowing to him his legs and lower body half were seperating transforming into a white fog. ''AHHHHH!''John screamed at last feeling the pain. His body decaying turning every organ and body part and everaperating it into the white fog that spun around Naro. Inside the smoke Johns screams becoming louder and more painfull. ''Oh how i forgot how fun it was to hunt''Naro replied the deck of cards in his duel disk evaperating back into nothing.

Naros crooked smile looked as John as now only his left eye looked at John. Full of pain and aggony. ''Now now lets not cry''Naro replied waving his index finger at John. ''If you live or die is no longer important'' ''If you meet your demise then the one thing matter is how strong i have become now'' ''Now you have true meaning to me as my first sacrefice'' Naro replied. ''YOU BASTARD!''John screamed as his eye evaperated into nothing. ''Master Naro...''a weakened voice spoke coming from behind Naro. ''Old man..''Naro remarked knowing the owner of the voice. Becomining annoyed. ''This the is the second failure'' ''You cannot tell me you did not know we had a traitor in our ranks''Naro replied dusting his jacket off. ''Master i am sorry...''Domaxx replied fearing to be punished. Witnesing the entire scene that just unfolded. ''Your here to tell me you have prepared for the next step of the plan''Naro began ignoring Domaxxs plea.

''You have gained acces into the Rubby Circuit tournament'' Naro replied. ''Yes sir''Domaxx quickly responded. ''Very well''Naro said turning and looking at Candice and John. A strong terryfying energy reflecting off Naro. ''Prepare Trent''Naro demanded. ''There the third fusion princess will appeear''Naro replied. ''My lord but how can you be sure?''Domaxx asked. Ignoring this statement too Naro continued to stare at the two girls. ''Also prepare Deven and let him know his former brothens in The Pitch Black Crow Clan will also be joining the Rubby Circuit i am sure he is waiting for this information''Naro replied begging to walk away passing Domaxx. Placing both his hands in his cloak he came to a stop. ''And Domaxx''he paused. ''Awaken the girls'' ''When they awake they will be under my control and once they are in the same area as the Third Princess then and only then will her true identy be revaled'' ''She cannot hide from there bond''Naro finished his voice vanishing.


End file.
